The Trouble One Apple Caused
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: REUPLOADED SINCE THE ISSUE WAS SOLVED. Description and Disclaimer inside. Contains futa. if you don't like, don't read. I'm sorry but I don't remember the original description I had for this.


**Description**: Fang is stuck in summer school because her grades weren't all that great during the school year. To her, it sucks, especially since her teacher is Ms. Vanille Dia. Now what happens when an apple makes the hot teacher look even hotter to the already hot feeling student? Let's find out.

**Author's Notes**: Mwahahahahahahahaha. I'm back with another Fang x Vanille fic! This one is of course again for my darling friend. Because she rocks so hard. She was the one who had given me the idea for it. This is for you hun. And I totally know that the description I had before was even better than what I have now.

Although, I feel like this isn't the best I've done.

I don't own Fang or Vanille. They are owned by Square Enix. I do own the plot.

Reviews are welcomed and loved while flames and accuses shall be used for my dragon canon. 3

* * *

Good god it was hot.

It was unbearably hot.

Like, so fucking hot that you would melt in five seconds if it was possible.

And boy did she wish it was possible.

Who wanted to spend their entire summer vacation here?

Obviously not her.

No.

She was forced here.

Why?

All because of her failing grades and her teacher would just not give her extra assignments when there was school.

No. She just HAD to torture her by making her go to summer school. What a sadistic little bitch that she was.

"Miss Yun?"

Just a plain sadistic little bitch. Nothing more.

"Miss Yun?"

But there was always something that was just HOT about her being a sadistic little-

"MISS YUN!"

Said student flinched at the harshness in the woman's voice. She knew she was day dreaming. She didn't care. But obviously her teacher had. Green orbs moved from the window to the outside world of Cocoon to the pumpkin hair colored teacher. She took in the stern look she was receiving, not truly caring that she was in trouble but more along the lines that she looked hot like that.

"I see you aren't paying attention as always," the teacher spoke, clicking her tongue.

"Sorry, Ms. Dia, your lesson is just so boring~," Fang spoke, yawning as she leaned back in her seat.

The teacher scowled at her student. The nerve she had speaking back at her like that. Though it really is nothing new. Fang always had a mouth on her. Especially in her class. Why she was like this in her class more than the others was beyond her. But all that didn't matter now! What mattered was that if Fang didn't get these things done, she'll be screwed for her final year of high school. And being the devoted teacher that Vanille was, she wasn't going to let one of her students. slip. At it was hard when she was dealing with the student that was the most difficult of them all! Just how the hell did she manage to get this far on her own anyway?

She cleared her throat, gaining her students attention once again. "Fine, if you think that then why don't you do some independent study for a while. Give you a break from my 'boring' lesson."

Fang grinned. "Oh really, Ms. Dia? That would be great! How about I independent study at home? That won't be a problem right?" A large textbook being slammed down onto her desk was her answer. And for those who don't get it, the answer was obviously no.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I need to keep an eye on you while you do this. You'd probably slack off if no one was there to supervise you at all times." Funny thing was, she was right. And Fang's growl was just proving her even more right. "So you will sit there and do your studies while I keep a close eye on you." At least that way she wouldn't be able to wiggle out of doing it.

The tan female growled in annoyance once again as she watched her teacher walk away. ...Which had turned out to be a bad idea. She watched as her teacher swayed her hips back and forth as she walked. God, could that skirt be even more shorter? She could practically see her teachers ass as it was. And now she wished that it was a shorter skirt and that she could see the plump roundness of her teachers ass. Damn...she was starting to get the chills down there. God damn this teacher! Why did she have to be a hot, sadistic bitch?

'O-ok, Fang...you gotta calm down. Just throw yourself into your studies and it will ALL go away. All of it. All the ideas of running your hands up her skirt and groping her ass-STOP IT RIGHT NOW, FANG!' the woman scolded herself, burying her fingers in her hair. She had to keep her hands in one place. Especially at this point of time. Her hands wanted to wander down to the lowest part of her body and touched the most neediest area of her body. She would NOT touch herself there. Not here. Especially not in front of her teacher. That would just be embarrassing. Sighing, she opened the heavy textbook to the page that was bookmarked. She couldn't help but immediately think "what the fuck am I looking at" upon seeing the mess of history in front of her. At least it sent away the previous thoughts that she had recently though. Inhaling deeply, the female threw herself into her studying, just to get it away from what she had once thought.

Within 45 minutes, she had gotten quite a lot done. Plus the lewd thoughts from earlier were now a distant memory to be stored for later tonight. Way later tonight. With a grin that said "take that, you bitch" she looked up at her teacher only to freeze at the sight of her. She watched as her teachers pearly whites bit down into the texture of an apple. A very juicy one at that. The juice just seemed to pour out of the fruit, dripping down her chin and soon dripping down into the cleavage of her very revealing blouse. God damn. Those images were coming back again. Fang groaned lightly, squirming in her seat. She really had a problem now, didn't she.

"M-Ms. Dia!" Her teacher looked at her with a surprised look, as if wondering why she called her with such loudness. "C-can you check this for me...?"

Vanille blinked at her before nodding. What was the harm in that. She was surprisingly quite and complied with everything up to this point. She deserved help if she needed it. Without even bothering to clean up the juice of her snack, she rose from her seat and swayed over to her student. Good god, did it make Fang gulp. DId she not know what she was doing to her? Probably not. She was a teacher. She was probably oblivious to everything BUT her students education. Did she even know what sex was? Ok, now every-things getting off topic. Soon, the sexy teacher was standing beside her student, leaning forward so far that Fang could clearly see down her blouse. Her breasts were so round and plump weren't they? So...enticing...

"Ok, you see here?" Vanille questioned, pointing to one of the questions with her free hand, her nail just skimming the paper. "I think you have this confused with-"

Fang had grabbed her hand in a tight grip, causing her to wince in pain but what happened next had her completely shocked beyond belief. A blush spread across her face as her student started to lick at her chin, drinking in the juices that the apple had left behind. What was she doing? Vanille pushed Fang away from her body, dropping the apple in the process, but her student kept a firm grip on her hand.

"Miss. Y-Yun? Just what do you think you're doing?" the teacher question, her face darkening with each second.

But Fang paid it no mind. She stood up from her seat, pushing the chair back in the process and grabbed the other hand of her teacher. She forced the woman to back up until they hit her desk, keeping her trapped between the two of them. Her mind was clouded in a haze of lust and it showed in her eyes. Vanille knew that look all too well. But here? With a student? She would do no such thing! She could get in trouble for it! She could get fired or go to jail! She had to make Fang see that.

"Miss Yun, this is highly inappropriate! You're a student and I'm your teacher! We can't be-"

The force of the others lips upon her own silenced her immediately. She struggled against her, trying everything she could to push her student off. She wouldn't lie. Fang was attractive in her eyes. But that didn't mean anything! She could do anything with a student! She'd father wait until Fang was out of this school and free to do whatever she wanted. Like her for example. No! This was wrong, so totally wrong! But it felt right at the same time. Oi, now she was starting to get dizzy and it wasn't just from the lack of oxygen. Soon, the taller tan female pulled away from her, a string of saliva connecting them to one another.

"I-I'm sorry, Ms. Dia. I just can't help myself!" Fang explained, pushing her teacher to lay flat on her desk. "Since I've gotten here I've been wanting to do things to you! Bad things. Wonderfully bad things!" She moved Vanille's wrist into her other hand, making sure that she had a tight grip on both of them. With her hand free, she ran it down the sides of his teacher. "Besides, don't think I haven't noticed that you're interested in doing things too."

Her teacher blushed at this statement. "Are you insane? No I have not!"

Fang grinned, running a hand over her teachers breasts, causing the person to whimper lightly. "Oh? Then why were you dressed so provocatively to teach ONLY me? Why allow yourself to get dirty and sticky with apple juice?" She leaned forward, licking the sticky substance that had landed on the others cleavage. "Hm?"

Vanille blushed and moaned softly as the actions were performed on her. "T-that has nothing to do with turning you on! At all!" She gasped as she felt the buttons of her blouse become undone. "Fang, please stop!"

"Sorry, teach, I can't stop myself now..."

The tan woman nipped at the flesh that rested above her teacher's pink bra. God it tasted sweet. She slowly nudged the article of clothing down, revealing the nipples that they hid. To think that she had finally seen Vanille Dia's breast...practically every guys dream to do! And she was getting a chance to even taste them...TAKE THAT, MEN! She wasted no time in sucking one of the delectable buds into her mouth, sucking it softly. There was no way that Vanille couldn't be enjoying it. She could hear her moans falling from her lips like crazy! Guess she really was faking all those pleas. That's good. Fang really didn't want to be a rapist. Unless she was into that sort of thing, which she was sure she wasn't.

She smirked as she pulled away, licking her lips. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you, Ms. Dia?"

Vanille blushed, thrashing her head left and right. "N-no! That's not..." A gentle rub between her legs forced a moan out of her mouth. There was no way she could keep faking it like this. "Oh...Damn it, Fang...I-I want you...!"

The student grinned a toothy grin. "I knew you couldn't hold it in for long, teach!" Cautiously, she removed her hand from the others wrists, ready to grab them again if she tried to retaliate.

But Vanille proved otherwise.

She lunged up at the other female, wrapping her arms around her neck as she started to attack the tan neck. "P-please Fang...It burns so much down there..."

Fang grinned, pushing the other away slightly. She gave her a quick kiss before starting a trail downwards to her neck, chest, clothed stomach until she reached her skirt. Finding it annoying, she pushed the pink skirt up the creamy colored thighs until she could see the soaked underwear of her teacher. She must have been really existed from the beginning to be like this. She skillfully moved the underwear to the side before making a long lick up her teachers nether regions, making her partner cry out in pleasure. She was delicious. Who knew she would taste that amazing.

The Yun woman continued to lick and nip at her partners clit and pussy, shuddering at the sounds she was making. All the please for her to do more just enticed her to raised a hand, to finger at her entrance gently. But hearing her demands to put one in were not unheard. In fact, Fang was happy to oblige to her teachers request. Her finger moved fast in and out of her teacher as she sucked her clit hard. Hearing all these sounds were just enticing her to do more. So much more! God, how did she taste when she cummed? She bet it was like honey. No doubt about that. And the idea made her work even faster.

"A-ah! Oh, Fang...! I'm gonna cum if you keep that up!" Vanille warned, digging her fingers into the black and red hair of her student. A chuckle was her only response, increasing her stimulation even more. "Oh no! Ah! F-Fang, I'm c-cumming...!"

Her body convulsed and arched as her natural juices shot out of her, covering her students fingers. Fang pulled away, licking away the substance. God, it was better than she thought it was. Completely delicious. She kissed her way back up until she could kiss her teacher on the lips tenderly. Vanille panted heavily, trying to calm her body down. But she knew what had happened was unfair. On Fang's part that is. Her blush darkened to a degree that it never had before.

"F-Fang..."

"Hm?"

"Can...can you lay down on the desk...? I w-wanna repay you for what you did for me..."

The female smirked, blushing a bit at the idea. Slowly, she maneuvered the two of them until she was the one with her back against the desk, leaning back against it rather than laying down. "I want to see you do it..."

Vanille blushed before nodding. It was an odd request but she suppose it was fair. She slowly went down to her knees, fingering the boys pants that she wore as a uniform. The other students scolded Fang for wearing the boys uniform rather than the required girls but she never did. Vanille like it when Fang wore it. It just increased her attractiveness in sevenfold. Her fingers hooked into them and slowly pulled them down. Of course she would be wearing boys boxers with it. But there was something...bulging out at her...? What the...?

The removal of the boxers had confirmed her suspicion. Fang indeed had a cock on her. Dumbstruck and shocked, she looked up at her student, her eyes as wide as saucers. But Fang only smirked and chuckled in response.

"Surprise," she answered, running the back of her hand softly on Vanille's check. "That isn't going to stop you from doing this with me...is it...?" She'll admit that she was panicking about this one thing. She didn't tell many people that she was born with a cock other than the normal female genital. She was mostly afraid of what Vanille would think.

But seeing her teacher take the tip slowly in her mouth and start sucking quickly replaced her fears with immense pleasure. The wet hot heat of her mouth felt amazing against her hardness. Why the hell hadn't the done this before? They should have. They really should have. She buried her fingers into her teachers her hair, slowly urging her downwards. It felt too good to not want more. Vanille slowly complied, sucking and licking at the shaft that was in her mouth. Out of all the lovers that she had had, Fang must have tasted the best. No, she did taste the best. Who knew a woman with a cock could taste this good! She could feel every throb that her partner gave inside her mouth. It felt wonderful.

"M-Miss. Dia..." the tan woman groaned, clutching the hair in her fingers a little too tightly. She was really close. But there was no way was she going to explode right inside her teachers mouth. That sort of thing was too unladylike for the one performing the ministrations.

She grabbed Vanille by her shoulders, pulling her up and away from her hardness. In no time was the busty teacher laying flat against the paper covered desk. There was nothing holding her back now. She once again pushed the pink underwear aside, teasing the moist lips with the tip of her cock. The mewls and plea for ther to stop teasing were delicious sounding. She pushed herself hard inside of her partner and immediately felt like she was melting. It felt so fucking good! Fuck, so good. Every throb was felt by the two of them, making them both moan in pure delight. Wrapping Vanille's legs around her waist, she started a fast tempo. Fuck going slow and easy. Vanille was obviously not a virgin so there was no point in waiting!

But she was incredibly big. Bigger than what Vanille had ever taken in before. But that beautiful friction of Fang thrusting in and out of her was too good not to miss! Whatever pain she had felt from her entering her was long gone and replaced with the immense pleasure she was feeling now. Her hands reached up and grabbed the forearms of the female thrusting in and out of her, digging her nails into her flesh

"Fang! Ah! M-more...!" she moaned out, bringing the other closer with her legs.

Fang was more than willing to oblige, pulling her teacher into a hug as she moved faster against her. This pleasure was just too much. She was ready to burst as it is! Who knew how long she would be able to last. She released a feral growl as the answer came to her. Not that fucking long at all. She moaned her teachers name loudly into the empty classroom as she reached her limit, exploding inside her teacher. The two woman panted together in unison, Vanille regaining her breath more quickly than Fang.

Her student pulled away quickly, looking at her teacher with a panicked and regretful look. "I-I'm sorry, Ms. Dia! I didn't mean to-""

A quick kiss to her lips silenced her from apologizing further. "Don't you worry about it Miss. Yun." Vanille smiled at her. "You'll just have to do it as extra credit at your place!" Fang grinned, nuzzling her teachers forehead.

"Yes, ma'am!"


End file.
